1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise reduction apparatus and method and to a noise reduction program.
2. Description of the Related Art
CCDs used in digital still cameras are continuing to be improved in terms of number of pixels and sensitivity. The influence of noise, therefore, has become a problem.
Although there is prior art wherein noise reduction processing is executed multiple times (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-141531), there are instances where effective noise reduction cannot be performed merely by executing processing multiple times.